kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Bike Gamer
The is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Rider Machine summoned with the Bakusou Bike Gashat. It is also the Level 2 form assumed by Kamen Rider Lazer. Description Bike Gamer is a small black and yellow, racing dirt bike-themed Rider Machine similar to Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. However, unlike Lazer, Bike Gamer does not possess eyes, indicating that it is non-sentient. He is used for Ex-Aid to both ride on and attack his opponent. History Just seconds before Kiriya's death, he gave Emu his Gamer Driver and Bakusou Bike Gashat for Ex-Aid's use to summon Bike Gamer as his personal Rider Machine. Ex-Aid later used the Bike Gamer in order to get Aranbura Bugster Level 5 away from the hospital to prevent him from interfering with an operation. Other Events to be added Users - Gamer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level 1 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 44) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Level 2 ***Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 45) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Level 0 (Ex-Aid Episode 34-37, 40, 42, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level 0 (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer) KREA-Lazerl1.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 Lazer_(Proto).png|Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 (Proto) KREA-Lazerl2.png|Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 KREA-Lazerturbol0.png|Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 EA BIKE.png|Ex-Aid Bike Action Gamer Level 0 }} Enhancements *Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) **Level 3 ***Chambara Gamer (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Gorider Episodes 1-3, True Ending) **Level 5 ***Hunter Gamer ****Dragon Claw (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) **Level 0 ***Proto Sports Gamer (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 38, 42, 45, True Ending, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer)) ***Proto Combat Gamer (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 40, 44) ***Proto Chambara Gamer (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ***Proto Hunter Gamer ****Dragon Claw (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 Proto Lazer Chambara.png|Lazer Proto Chambara Bike Gamer Level 0 Lazer Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Lazer Proto Hunter Bike Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Claw) Rider Gashat KREA-Bakusou Bike Gashat.png|Bakusou Bike Gashat Finishers * : **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. ***Bike Action Gamer Level 0 (Rider Slash/Kick): Ex-Aid throws the Front and Rear Armed Units at the enemy and does a flying kick in a manner similar to a pincer attack. **Lazer Turbo ***Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 (Rider Break): Lazer Turbo rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. Bike Gamer CS Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Prelude) Bike Gamer CS Break.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Prelude).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Bike Action Gamer Level 0) (Prelude) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Armed Unit Throwing).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Bike Action Gamer Level 0) (Step 1: Armed Unit Throwing) Bakusou Critical Strike (Combi Fukkatsu, Pincer Attack).jpg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Bike Action Gamer Level 0) (Step 2: Flying Kick) Bakusou Critical Strike (Turbo & Gamer).png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0) (Rider Break) Bakusou Critical Strike (Turbo & Gamer) 2.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Lazer Turbo Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0) (Rider Break) Behind the scenes Portrayal The Bike Gamer is based on a Honda CRF250L, which is the same model as the Machine Ghostriker. Notes *Much like how the Level 1 face does not possess "eyes" when part of Level 2 because they are not being used, Bike Gamer does not possess the "eyes" on the front when used outside of a Gamer Driver transformation. Appearances **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} See also *Kiriya Kujo / Kamen Rider Lazer - The Rider who used this form. References Category:Rider Machines Category:Gamers